Looks Like its Jori Week
by iamthecreator
Summary: Seven one-shots, one for every day of the week. For Jori week.
1. Chapter 1

_This is for the _Jori Week_ prompt thingies. Prompt is _Scissors. _I'm late and all but yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

You love scissors.

No, not because you wear dark colors and long sleeves to hide a hidden secret.  
No, not because you hope to one day re-enact the Scissoring. (well, maybe.)

You love scissors because they're meant to do one thing and one thing only: cut.

They do what they're supposed to do and never let you down. In a sick, twisted way, scissors are the only things you have. Everyone comes and goes, never sticking around long enough to seriously get to know you. Scissors, though, would never leave.

They may rust or get stuck and refuse to cut, but there's an amazing thing called a store where they never run out.

Until a substitute came along.

* * *

You love Tori.

No, not because you secretly dream of killing her.  
No, not because you want to make your own version of a different type of Scissoring with her. (well, maybe.)

You love Tori because although she's not perfect, she's done the one thing no one else has ever done: she stayed.

In a way, she reminds you of your precious scissors. She's here to do one thing and one thing only: love you. In a gushy, romantic way, Tori is the only thing you have. She came, but never left and she finally got to know you. Some days you feel sad and lonely, unloved even.

But there's this amazing person called Tori where love never runs out.

* * *

_So I know I'm late and this is probably bad but hey. I'll hopefully have the "Coffee" prompt up later today. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: _Coffee

* * *

The smell is bold, strong and daring. It's like you, but in beverage form. And because you just love yourself so much, you of course, love the drink as well.

You saunter through the coffee shop, the boy behind the counter already making your drink because you're a regular. The barista whistles out to you and you grab the hot, black drink. Your lips twitch with the beginnings of a smile and you sit down in your usual seat, a small corner in the back.

You're so engulfed in the luxurious aroma emitting from the cup that you don't notice the shadow over you.

"Ahem," a throat clears, and you finally look up. Standing there is no other than Tori Vega.

"Vega." You greet blandly, turning your attention back to the drink.

"What are you doing here?" She inquires, squinting slightly at you. You roll your eyes and motion to the cup in your hands.

"It's a coffee shop. I like coffee."

She nods and continues to stare at you for a while, as if in deep thought. "Something you want, Vega?" Her head tilts and she utters a soft, "no" before getting lost in thought again. You lean your head back against the booth, the familiar cushion relaxing you. Usually you'd snap at the Latina for being so close to you for so long, but you're in your comfort zone. Not even she could ruin that.

Then an idea pops into your head.

"Hey Vega," you call out, putting your coffee down to look at her. Her head snaps up and she smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever drank coffee?"

Her face reddens and she fiddles with her thumbs. "I actually came here for some but ... I forgot my wallet at home."

You cock an eyebrow and smirk at her. "So you sat over here hoping I'd buy you one?"

Her browns eyes widen and her face flushes even more. "N-no!" She sputters, brushing her hair out of her face. "I just thought maybe we could, y'know. Talk?" The last word comes out as a squeak, causing you to grin at her.

"Let me buy you a coffee first."

You get up and nod towards the cashier, letting him know you want another. He quickly gets to making the coffee, knowing better than to anger you.

"What do you want in it, Vega? Let me guess ... three sugars and skim milk?" You taunt over your shoulder, noticing her blushing face.

"Actually, I like it dark."

Your eyebrow shoots up. "Little Miss Sally Peaches likes her coffee dark? That's news to me."

She smiles at you, a blush threatening to color your pale face. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

You grab the coffee and saunter back to the table, grinning.

"Guess I'll have to find out."

* * *

_It's still the 23rd somewhere around the world, so I'm technically not late, aha. I don't really like this 'cause it was rushed. But I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: _Rumors

* * *

The hallways fall into a whisper when you walk by. People stare and nod their heads, a hidden conversation between each student.

A conversation hidden from you.

You try not to notice, deciding that all will reveal itself in due time. But Jade West has other plans.

You notice her storming towards you, her combat boots almost denting the ground. The whispers increase as she nears you, and you realize the gossip must be about her. She stops in front of you and glares.

"Hey, Jade!" You greet, a fake smile on your face. She simply scowls and holds out her hand.

"Wrist. Now."

You oblige with a sigh, and feel yourself being tugged in the direction of the Janitor's Closet. She shoves you in and locks the door behind her, then simply stares at you with her arms crossed.

"What'd I do this time?" You ask, pushing your hair behind your ears. She glares at you for a while longer until she lets out a sigh.

"Why is there a rumor going around that I like you?"

The question surprises you and you stare at her face to see if this might be a joke. Seeing nothing but her serious, cold gaze, you shrug. "You're kinda civil to me now. You can't expect people to think we're enemies anymore. I thought we were friends."

She rolls her eyes and nearly growls at you. "One, we're not friends. Two, I didn't mean that kind of like!"

You stare at her for a while, confused. What does she mean by 'not that kind of like'? The gears turn in your head and you understand.

"Oh! Oh..._oh._"

"Yes, Vega. _Oh._"

You run your fingers through your hair and shrug. "I didn't start it, how am I supposed to know? Besides, they're just rumors."

She gets a crazed look in her eyes as she looks at you. You swear she'd be able to shoot laser beams if she wants to.

"We need to find the source." She finally states, pulling a pair of scissors from her pocket.

"Woah, woah! Jade, it's just a rumor. Why do you care so much?"

She looks at me like the answer should be obvious. "Because it's _you_!"

You frown and roll your eyes. "Ouch. Now I'm not helping you." You see a look cross over her face that you can't quite decipher, and you're actually worried she might stab you.

"Tori," she starts, looking up at you. "What if I told you that people are saying you like me, too?"

You blink and bite your bottom lip, a blush creeping up on your face. She continues to look at you, a blush forming on her pale face. Everything finally clicks in your head and you smirk.

"Well, Jade," you begin, taking a step towards her.

"Vega, what are you doing?" She narrows her eyes, taking a step back.

You take another step and she moves back again. "Some rumors may be false, but..." You move forward again and when she moves in reverse, her back hits the door. A smirk decorates your mouth and you close the space between both of you, hovering your lips above crook of her neck.

"...some of them may be true."

Then you move, open the door and walk out, leaving Jade West flabbergasted.

* * *

_Thought I was gonna make them kiss, huh? Aha. I kinda like it, kinda weird to me but whatever. At least I'm on time!_


End file.
